


i'm dreaming of a white christmas (a white christmas with you)

by mikronicos



Series: my marichat fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gotta love that best friend marichat dynamic, Hot Chocolate, I use that tag so often it ain't funny, If you can't tell I love Christmas and want it to happen already, Real Tags Are For 🅱️ussies, Snow, humming and singing and pastries, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Marinette waits for Chat on a snowy December night with hot chocolate and pastries.





	i'm dreaming of a white christmas (a white christmas with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say it
> 
> They've snatched all my uwus. Every last one of them. They're all gone. Not even one left in the bottom of the jar.

Marinette sipped her hot chocolate pensively, looking out on the twinkling Parisian skyline as snow fell softly around her. She watched a flake crystallize on her mitten. She took another sip, shivering in her wool coat and knitted hat. Her boots were sturdy and leather with a soft inside, different from the flimsy Uggs she saw adorning gawking tourists. She took a bite of one of the still-warm croissants that lay on a plate beside her. Another steaming mug of hot chocolate stood next to it.

A black blur appeared in the corner of her eye, startling her as she scrambled to catch the mug she almost dropped. "Chat!" She said indignantly, setting the mug down cautiously on the small table next to her.

Chat chuckled sheepishly, adjusting her lopsided earmuffs. "Sorry, princess." He peered over her her shoulder towards the fresh pastries and hot chocolate. "Ooh! Are those for me?" He turned his eyes, large and green and shimmering in the streetlight, to Marinette. She flushed pink- well, pinker than she already was from the cold- and smiled shyly. 

"Yeah. But-" she grinned, lifting the plate and mug away from him. "You have to apologize for almost making me drenched in burning hot chocolate first."

"Aww." He pouted, his tail flicking. The tail was weird. It was a belt, and yet it acted like a real tail. Quite odd if you asked Marinette. "Fine. Sorry." He mumbled, grabbing towards the treats.

Marinette chuckled and passed them to him, sipping her hot chocolate again. She brought up another chair for him to sit on. They stared up at the stars.

Time seemed fluid in that moment, the black sky twinkling with thousands of lights not unlike the ones that adorned the homes and streets of Paris. The air was crisp and cold, and the snow flew more thick and heavily.

Marinette cocked her head and turned to Chat, who had begun humming in a deep, rumbling voice. She joined in, her voice a high, clear melody that contrasted smoothly with his dulcet tones.

_"I'm dreaming of a white christmas..."_


End file.
